Voiceless In the Nursery transcript
Voiceless In the Nursery Scene 1: The baseball game/Nanny's story introduction Nanny: Narrating Once upon a time, there lived a blue alien critter, with a real big powerful voice, he was always making real big sounds with that big powerful voice, 'til 1 day- Gonzo: "Come on, you can do it, go team, go team, go team, yes, go Thunder Dogs, go!" Skeeter: "Gonzo, we're all here to have a real good time, and we know you're cheering for our most favorite team, do you need to be so-" Piggy: "Loud!" Gonzo: "I'm the official # 1 fan of the Thunder Dogs, and I take my business very seriously." Kermit: A Bit Gonzo: "Come on, Kermit, get your wrist outta there." Kermit: "I'm trying, Gonzo." Gonzo: "Oh never mind that." Gonzo: "We're # 1, we're # 1!" Animal: "He very loud." Fozzie: "I know, Animal." Scooter: "It's getting closer and closer." Walter: "And louder." Gonzo: "Thunder Dogs, Thunder Dogs!" 1 of the Thunder Dogs hits the baseball, and begins running around stealing 1st base. Gonzo: "We want a ladder, not a broken ladder!" Piggy: "Gonzo, will you please be silent?!?" Gonzo: "Look, Piggy, our team needs support, we need to show them that WE REALLY LOVE THEM!" Another strike is heard. Gonzo: "Yes, if the Thunder Dogs win, then we'll get free good snack foods!" Kermit: "Sheesh." Rowlf: "Oh brother." Scooter: "The suspense is really killing my mind, tell me when it's over." Gonzo: "Come on, you can do it!" The 2nd Thunder Dogs baseball player hits the baseball real hard. Gonzo: "Yahoo, we won the game!" Fozzie: "We won the game? we won the game." Piggy: "That wasn't very respective, Gonzo, you made him miss the strike!" Gonzo: "Well you're just fed up 'cause YOUR TEAM LOST THE GAME!" Piggy: "My team?!?" Gonzo: "Well there's nothing worse than a pathetic loser, PATHETIC LOSER!" Piggy's hair is standing up, but Piggy brushes it back down. Piggy: "Oh I just wish you would be silent!" Gonzo: "Thunder Dogs, Thunder Dogs, the best baseball team in town, the greatest-" Gonzo: Gagging Sounds Piggy: In Shock Kermit: "Gosh, I wonder what's going on with Gonzo." Gonzo: Gagging Sounds Popcorn Seller: "Looks like your good friend's lost his voice." Inspector Johnson: "Lost? did I just hear somebody say something is lost? I say, this looks like a job for Inspector Johnson, the most bravest inspector and detective." Gonzo: Gagging Fozzie: "Gonzo lost his voice right after Piggy said she wished he'd be silent." Piggy: "Well, he was shouting so loud, it made my hair stand up." Inspector Johnson: "It's up to me to solve this mystery problem." Animal: "Wha?" Inspector Johnson: "In other words, Gonzo's voice is lost, so let's go out and find it." All 7 Muppet Babies friends: "Yahoo!" Piggy: "But where do you think we should go?" Skeeter: "I'm not sure about it, Piggy, Gonzo, what do you think?" Gonzo doesn't respond. Skeeter: "Oh, yeah, right, I see, well, Gonzo usually has good ideas about things like this." Animal: "Good day, good day." Rowlf: "Yeah right, remember the time his plush baby chicken, Camilla got lost?" Animal: "Ooh, terrible." Rowlf: "He just misplaced it, and if a lost cat can be at the animal shelter, then maybe a lost voice can be there as well too." Inspector Johnson: "By golly, I think he's got it, to the animal shelter!" Jerry Juhl Memorial Animal Shelter Of Cats And Kittens Meowing Animal: "Kitty cat, kitty cat." Rowlf: "Those cats sure are hyperactive." Scooter: "What makes it the most perfect place for Gonzo's voice to be?" Animal Shelter Owner: "Hi there, gang, did you lose your next door neighbor's cat again?" Piggy: "No, ma'am, this time we're looking for our good friend's voice, have you seen it someplace?" Animal Shelter Owner: "Sorry, you guys, we've only got lost cats and dogs here." Piggy: Heavily "Thanks anyway." Inspector Johnson: "Let's move on, there's no time to waste!" Gonzo: Still They all exit the Jerry Juhl Memorial Animal Shelter. Kermit: "Come on, Animal, if Gonzo hadn't been watching over you, he would've left you in there." Animal: "Thanks a bunch." Piggy: "This is my entire fault, we need to find his voice right away." Male Voice On Fast Food Speaker: "Yes? can I help you here?" Fozzie: "Whoa, there's a voice trapped inside that box!" Scooter: "It doesn't sound like Gonzo to me." Inspector Johnson: "Yes, you're absolutely right, but if there's 1 voice inside that box, there could be a bunch of other voices as well." Other male Voice On Fast Food Speaker: "Hello and welcome to Nifty Burger, can I take your order?" Rowlf: "Gonzo?" Other Male Voice On Fast Food Speaker: "3 nifty burgers, please drive through." Rowlf: "But you don't understand what I'm sayin'." Other Male Voice on Fast Food Speaker: "Please drive through." Piggy: "Gonzo's voice, are you there? it's me, Piggy." Other male Voice On Fast Food Speaker: "Is there anything else?" Piggy: "Yes, of course there's something else, I wanna speak to Gonzo's voice." Other Male Voice on Fast Food Speaker: "Listen here, I'm a busy man with burger patties to flip, so quit wasting my time!" Animal: "No nifty burgers?" Other Male Voice on Fast Food Speaker: "No nifty burgers, now go away and get outta here!" Gonzo: Again Other Male Voice on Fast Food Speaker: "Goodbye, good riddance." Piggy: "Oh, I see what you mean." Male Voice on Fast Food Speaker: "Please come again." Piggy: "If only Gonzo could speak, he'd give you 1 piece of my mind." Piggy: "This is my entire fault, I shouldn't have wished Gonzo's voice away in the 1st place, there must be someplace else we can look." Radio Announcer: "It's a bad idea wastin' time than trimming your finger and toe nails." Animal: "Gonzo?" Piggy: "It's coming from that car radio." Piggy and the others walk around over to the blue sports car. Grown Man # 1: "Can I help you out here?" Piggy: "Pardon me, kind sir, but is Gonzo's voice in there with you?" Grown Man # 1: "No, it's just me and my cheeseburger and my radio." Inspector Johnson: "Of course, the radio, that's exactly where Gonzo's voice must be." Scooter: "How do they get all of the voices and songs in that little box?" Inspector Johnson: "It's elementary, Scooter, voices are actually very little, and you can lure them in there with jelly donuts, which they like." Grown Man # 1: "Uh, no, actually, the voices and music come from the radio station, right over there." Inspector Johnson: "Splendid, come on, everybody, to the radio station!" They all head over to the building of the Joan Rivers Memorial Radio Station. Inside the Joan Rivers Memorial Radio Station Radio Announcer: "Yes, in the voice in Centerville, coming to you live from 106." Inspector Johnson: "Aha, we've found you at last!" Radio Announcer: "It's time now for the 1st trivia question." Inspector Johnson: "I'm terribly sorry, Gonzo, but it appears that it's not your voice, that voice is being used by somebody else." Radio Announcer: "For 5 nifty burgers, what baseball team just won the Struthersville square?" Gonzo tries to respond by moving his arms up and down. Gonzo: Sounds Piggy: "He can't speak." Gonzo: Gagging Sounds Scooter: "Fingers and toes, wiggly fingers and toes." Gonzo begins testing out the light switch. Animal: "Uh....' Skeeter: "Well, uh, morning time, night time." Gonzo: On Toy Drum Kit Piggy: "Wait, wait, I've got it, the answer is the Struthersville summer showers." Gonzo faints to the floor. Radio Announcer: "I'm terribly sorry, but that's incorrect, the correct answer is the Struthersville Thunder Dogs." Piggy: "Oh, I get it." Fozzie: "If Gonzo had his voice, we would've won the real big prize in the 1st place." Piggy: "Oh please, Mr. Radio Man? can I please say something else for a change?" Radio Announcer: "Why sure, of course." Piggy turns on the radio microphone. Piggy: Throat "This is my message to Gonzo's voice, I'm terribly sorry I wished you away, please come back, we all miss you more than anything else, and 'til you come back, I'm never gonna speak again, the universe will be deprived of my beautiful entire life." Scene 2: Back home in the Nursery House Inspector Johnson: "Well, I regret to say that this is 1 mystery I just can't seem to crack." Kermit: "Don't give up, Gonzo, I'm pretty sure that somebody, someplace will find your voice and say We found Gonzo's voice, it's over by the oak tree." Animal: A Bit, Then Sighs Depressingly Kermit: You were his true voice you spoke before and when you spoke 'til it got sore you were stronger then we knew but then you left and now we're with the blues even though you went a pain had made you hear it's not the exact same without you here where did you go? Animal: Where go? Kermit: are you on a charter bus? Animal: "Ticket, please!" Kermit: we all miss you more than anything else, please, come back to all of us. Piggy: Depressingly Walter: "I guess Gonzo's voice is gone for good right now." Nanny enters the nursery house living room. Nanny: (off screen) "My dear sweet kids." Nanny: "I've heard a very depressed Piggy on the radio, but I haven't heard Gonzo for a very long time." Inspector Johnson: "Well, my good woman, I regret to say that Piggy has wished away Gonzo's voice." Nanny: "Oh come on, Jack, Piggy's not responsible for Gonzo losing his voice." Piggy: "But, Nanny, I just said I wished he would be silent." Nanny: "Gonzo's voice isn't gone from your wish making, it's gone from making it work too hard." Piggy: "Really, Nanny?" Nanny: "Yes, Piggy, really, your voice is where your vocal chords come from." Inspector Johnson: "Aha, just as I expected!" Inspector Johnson moves his magnifying glass over to Gonzo's wide open mouth. Nanny: "The more Gonzo was shouting, the more his vocal chords were working, 'til they got very tired, and what Gonzo's voice needs is some nice warm soup and rest, that means there's no speaking to be doing, and in a few days, it'll be back to the way it was before." The nursery house bedroom Gonzo is in 1 of the cribs eating nice warm soup and resting a bit. Piggy: "I'm so relieved your voice isn't really gone for good, Gonzo." Animal: "Me too." Inspector Johnson: "Well, another mystery problem solved by yours truly: Inspector Johnson." Gonzo: A Bit Inspector Johnson: "Oh, Gonzo, you don't need to thank me, you've heard your nanny, don't say anything else, and right now, I bid you all good luck, I'm just proud to be of help and service." Gonzo puts 1 of his comforter quilts on Inspector Johnson's head. Inspector Johnson: "Aha, another mystery problem solved, who turned out the lights." The entire scene goes to a photo album. Nanny: Narrating And right after resting for a few days, the little blue alien critter's voice finally came back, stronger and louder as always. Gonzo: "Yahoo, I'm finally back!" Nanny: Narrating And everybody else learned that we need all sorts of sounds, whether they're loud or silent. Piggy is now wearing a pair of purple earmuffs. Fade to another black screen...... A memorial dedication says Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Katherine Lawrence (1954-2004), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Barbara Billingsley (1915-2010), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Alan O’Day (1940-2013), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014), we'll never forget about all of them. End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits Category:Transcripts